Queen Of My Heart
by Elevephant
Summary: "McNally. Please explain to me. Why do we have to play a card game to get each other's clothes off?" [One-Shot]


**Just Sam & Andy having some fun. **

**Don't own RB.**

* * *

"Sam." Andy says, crunching on some bacon flavored Cheetos while adding some spermies to it as well.

(They got the sweet candy from Oliver during the annual Fifteen Division Christmas party. Told them that under no circumstances they could throw it away. And that he was looking forward to some 'smart-ass-baby-cops' soon.

Sam almost wanted to put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and say 'Me too, buddy'. But Andy choked on her drink and half of the beer she was drinking came out of her nose.

He figured she wasn't quite as ready as he was. Is.)

"I'm bored." She continues. Rubbing her feet over his thighs.

They are sitting on the couch in his living room. Him with a book on his lap and his feet on the table on one side – and her with the bowl of chips and candies on the other.

(She's watching the Lion King. Screamed like a 6-year-old when she read it in the TV Guide. Tried to convince Sam to watch it with her by saying that they could relate to it; since she's got a 'Lion's Heart' and all that.

Sam just looked at her with raised eyebrows and after staring at each other for a couple of minutes she gave up. "Ugh fine. Whatever. I can't help it that you're too old to watch Disney films."

He had smiled at her – this fake smile with no teeth – and had turned around and picked up his reading glasses. Making a point of squinting his eyes and putting it on. "Any premature gray hairs I got are definitely from you, McNally.")

"What. Not even 10 minutes ago you were singing the opening song so loud I almost had to get my beanie to cover my ears." Sam responds, turning his head to look at her.

"But that's like. The best part of the movie. Now it all gets sad because Scar will kill Mufasa!" Andy explains, pouting her lips for extra effects. Sam wrinkles his eyes. "Mu-who?"

"Ugh, you sound like a cow! Mufasa, Simba's dad!" Andy laughs, kicking him in his ribs while she's at it. Sam manages to catch her ankle and slides his hand a bit higher, feeling her muscles tense, and then relax.

"What am I. Supposed to entertain you?" He says, while continuing to massage Andy's lower leg. He takes his glasses off and puts the book on the table next to him.

Andy grins, moving her leg more to where she wants his hands. "Uh uh. You could get that beanie after all. Give me a fashion show."

"Ha. Not even if you gave me a million do…" Sam tries to respond but Andy interrupts him before he's able to finish his sentence.

"OH MY GOD. I have an idea!" She yells, jumping of the coach. Sam rolls his eyes. He can only imagine what kind of 'idea's' are running around in her head.

(She made him show her his dance moves once. Put on some old Backstreet Boys song about her wanting it THAT way. How she mimicked the lyrics about him being her fire, her one desire. Moving sensually with her hips and her whole body really. And the look in her eyes.

He had her up against the wall before the first chorus even started.)

However this time she's still jumping in front of him. Huge smile on her face. "Can I say it? Can I say it?"

"What's that McNally. You wanna be a fashion model yourself?" Sam asks with an amused look on his face.

"No! Yes. Kind of. I mean… I will START with SOME clothes on." She has this mischievous look on her face. Willing Sam to understand.

Sam looks like he needs more explanation though, and when Andy still waits for him to catch up, he waves his hand as a motion of – 'continue please'.

"Well." She starts. "It's not really as much as putting clothes on, more about… taking them off?" She straddles his lap, arms twining around his neck as Sam's land on her waist simultaneously.

He gets his nose against hers. "I can help you with that." But when he goes for her mouth she jumps of his lap. "Not so fast, detective. We are going to play for it!" Andy runs to the bedroom causing Sam to groan loudly.

When she gets back she's carrying a suitcase and Sam knows all too well what's inside. With a huge smile she lifts it up. "Let's play STRIP POKER!"

"McNally. Please explain to me. Why do we have to play a card game to get each other's clothes off?" Sam stands up and walks towards her. He gets his hands to the bare strip of skin between her shorts and top. "I mean. I could just get my hands here. Lift your shirt up. Feel every pa.."

Andy gets her hands down, smacks his away. "No. Nope. Not yet." She walks towards the kitchen table. Getting stuff out of the way while opening the suitcase and laying the green poker mat in the middle.

"We will play for it. And whoever is naked first, loses." She looks up at Sam, who has followed her into the kitchen. "Winner gets to do whatever he or she wants." Andy finishes, big grin on her face.

"Sweetheart. First of all. You will lose." He pulls the chair out, turns it around and straddles it. "Second. I think I win if I lose." His eyes are getting darker and Andy has to swallow to be able to get a sound out.

"Uh. Oh-kay. I'll uh. I'll be right back!" She runs off to the bedroom again, giving Sam the chance to get out the cards and shuffle the deck. Of course he will play. He already agreed to doing whatever with her the minute she jumped of the couch with 'an idea'. God knows he does not know how to say 'NO' to her. If he actually even WANTED too.

The main thing right now is that he wants it not to last TOO long, so they can move to – uh – more important business.

When she enters the kitchen again his eyebrows are hitting his hairline while his jaw almost touches the ground. As far as Sam can see she is wearing AT LEAST three shirts, leggings over her shorts, two pair of socks, two scarves AND a pink women's hat that kinda looks like it was exported out of 'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark.'

"Wow McNally. You look absolutely ravishing." He raises his hand up to her shirt, gets one under and feels she's wearing two other ones underneath.

Rubs his thumb softly on her skin while feeling Andy getting goose bumps on her stomach. "You know I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt right?"

Andy leans into him a bit, really can't help it. "Yup. That's pretty much the point. But hey! You can wear my hat. Probably looks even better on you!" She chuckles when she takes it off and puts it on Sam's head. Kisses him on his cheek.

She takes a step back and gives him the look over. "Yeah, you look uh.. really handsome, and all that!" She breaks into laughter seeing the look on Sam's face. A combination of disbelief, amusement and adoration. Andy could look at his face 24/7.

She gets them both a beer and puts some snacks on the table. In the meantime Sam has finished getting everything ready for the actual game. When Andy finally sits down she has a wicked smile on her face.

"Alright Swarek. I'm sure you've had the talk. Partners, you back me up no matter what. Don't take off your clothes unless I tell you to. It's my game, so my rules are THE rules.

We alternate between being a dealer. Texas Hold'em and you can bet every piece of clothing you still have on. Person with the best hand wins."

Sam grins. He likes it when she's feisty. Tries to get into a fight with her sometimes, just because he loves make-up sex. Likes it even more when she's in control.

"Ok sweetheart." He responds, trying to hold back his smile. "Good luck with your poker face!" He stares straight at her, Andy almost feels like he can see in to her soul.

Trying to keep her cool and not let him get under her skin she cracks the bones in her knuckles. "Bring it on." She snarls through her teeth. Not ready to lose this game just yet.

* * *

The first couple of hands are slow. They both are in no rush to remove everything at once. If Sam is honest he prefers it even when she takes her clothes off really slow. The temptation that comes with it blows his mind. After six hands he has only taken off his socks, shirt and belt, while Andy has removed her socks, two shirts and the leggings.

"I'm having a blast McNally, try to remind me to play this version of poker with Oliver some time!" Sam says with a grin, after Andy's shorts just made an appearance. When he drains his beer he almost chokes because of the look on her face. She can't stand losing. Especially to him.

Their next hands suck. She has two cards under ten, off suited. So does Sam. When the river is dealt both have no pairs. Andy has a high card 8, Sam has a 4.

"I'll bet my socks and jeans for your shirt and belt, McNally." Andy tries to look at his face, but with Sam it's impossible. His face is unreadable and his mouth and eyes are in the same damn position as they were fifteen minutes ago.

By now Sam feels like having the upper hand. He knows his cards suck but he also knows McNally won't bet unless she actually HAS something. "Fold." She says, sighing in exaggeration and throwing her cards away. "What did you have?"

"Uh uh. Nope. Clothes off." He takes a sip of his beer and looks at her. His eyes have turned dark and she can see him swallow.

She's knows the power she has over him when they're like this. Andy really likes how much HE likes looking at her. He really has no eyes for anything – or anyone – else. Definitely not now.

She gets one leg on the table next to Sam's arms, creating an almost 90 degree angle in her hip while bending forward to remove one sock. While she's at it she makes eye-contact with him causing him to groan.

She repeats the action with her other leg and when she's back on both feet she gently starts swaying her hips and lower body. When she gets her hands on the hem of her shirt she removes it slow – slow up her body. She finally gets the piece over her head and Sam lets out a low whistle at the sight.

Her bra is red lace, with some black fringes. He realizes now that he won't have any control over his poker face for the remainder of the game. He really doesn't care about winning or losing anymore either. The only thing he wants right now is to completely remove both of their clothes.

Andy smiles. Loves the effect she has on him. Trying to get him out of his daydream she coughs a couple of times. "Honey." She flashes her eyes like a woman in love from the '50's. "Your turn to deal."

He blinks his eyes. Breaks the stare. "Right, right." When he shuffles the deck once again he notices Andy moving her body a bit. Making sure he has the right view on her .. bra. Suddenly he doesn't really feel like playing this game anymore.

"So uhm, why don't we change the stakes a bit, huh, McNally? Next hand we'll both go ALL IN."

(After actually saying these words aloud Sam feels his heart beat a little faster. God knows he is all in. He wants everything with her. A house together, a marriage, a dog, a couple of little Sam's and Andy's running around. Wants to be 90 with her, being granddad and grandma. Yeah. Sam's all in.)

McNally is game though. Sam doesn't think she catches on the double meaning of what he said, but he figures she's probably as worked up as he is right now.

When he looks at his cards he already knows the odds of him winning aren't very high. Eight of hearts and ten of hearts. He smiles big though, trying to let Andy sweat it out a couple of minutes longer. She looks curious at him, wondering if he's bluffing or if he really has the best hand.

Her hands is slightly better. She has the Ace of spades and a nine of diamonds.

They decide to play their cards open and Sam huffs. He turns the first three cards for the flop and it reveals a nine of hearts, nine of spades and three of spades. He is pretty certain at this moment that he will lose this hand and Andy's smile turns bigger and brighter.

Andy feels invincible at the moment. Three of a kind with a high card Ace, she doesn't believe Sam has a foot to stand on. Already thinking of ways to let him strip himself from his clothes. What music to put on.

That maybe she could ask him to dance with it too. But while those thoughts are running around in her head she figures that probably won't happen. A girl can dream though.

However the turn shows a Jack of hearts and suddenly his chances rise again. With two hearts on the table he can either make a flush, or if he's really lucky, he'll get the Queen of hearts, and thus a straight flush.

"Last card, you sure you wanna continue?" Andy challenges him. This look on her face like she has him exactly where she wants.

"No doubt in my mind sweetheart. I'm feeling lucky tonight." He winks at her, seeing Andy's face flush a full red.

As Andy turns the river she groans and Sam almost does a victory dance. Almost. He laughs at her pouting face for a few seconds and then motions for her to come over to where he is. She straddles his lap and gets her arms around his neck. "I don't like you." Is what comes out of her mouth, close to his ear.

He laughs again, this sound that Andy can't get enough of, and kisses her softly on her lips. She starts stripping of her clothes then, getting her hands behind her back to lose the bra.

Sam gets the pink had off his head, puts it back where it belongs.

"You can leave your hat on." He whispers, guiding her legs around his waist and lifting her up, kissing her as he slowly walks them towards their bedroom.


End file.
